Ice drills are used to create holes in frozen bodies of water so that a fisherman can access the unfrozen water underneath the ice. Gas powered ice drills have traditionally been the tool of choice for drilling large ice fishing holes, while manual, hand-twist augers have served those that were happy with a small ice fishing hole. Recently, battery powered ice drills have gained acceptance due to their light weight.
When temperatures fluctuate, the cutting characteristics of the ice also change. For example, the ice at the bottom of the ice fishing hole behaves differently than the ice at the top of the hole. The ice at the bottom of the hole can be relatively soft and cause the ice drill to grab or stick at break through. Therefore, to break through, sufficient power is required from the ice drill. However, specifically with respect to the electric ice drill, the more power that is expended drilling and breaking through the hole, the shorter the life span (i.e., battery life) of the ice drill. Therefore, improvement in ice drill technology is desired.